A Few More Steps
by Mystery Darling
Summary: Peter wants to rest after losing his leg, but MJ won't let him. Not until he's done with his therapy. (Peter Parker x Mary Jane Watson, PeterMJ)
1. Let Me Rest

"Just a few more steps, Peter."

MJ kept a gentle hand on her husband's arm as she helped him walk, Reed and Tony had suggested an hour at most of physical therapy, something that Mary Jane agreed with despite Peter's objections to just needing rest.

"You've been saying that too much." Peter grumbled, matching the stern glare she sent his way with a look of pure annoyance. He moved awkwardly, his new leg itched something fierce, it was uncomfortable. To top it off his wife was actually getting on his nerves for once, he remembered that was supposed to be his job.

"I get it, you want to rest. You can do that after these steps, okay?" MJ gently smoothed her light fingers over his bicep gently, the stern glare shifting to a look of gentleness. _Don't get annoyed with him, he's hurting too much. _She thought to herself, continuing to guide him along.

"You say that and I'll have to do this again in a few hours, my leg hurts and you're not being very helpful." He snapped, wincing internally at the sudden flash of hurt that appeared on her face. He hadn't meant it that way, but it certainly sounded that way.

"Really? I'm not being helpful? How would you like it if I didn't get up to help you if you need to use the bathroom or if I hadn't stitched up every single wound you had, hm? Cause if I'm not helping then I guess I should just walk away, let you do what you want." She snapped back, stopping in her tracks.

"You're not letting me rest. And you know I didn't mean it li-" Peter cut off when she held up a hand, his mouth clicking shut.

"I'm not done. Do you want to know what went through my mind when I got that call, I started thinking about May. I started fearing the worst, fearing that she would have to grow up without a father. I didn't give a damn about myself at that moment, so before you accuse me of not helping you and before you complain about wanting to sit down I suggest you think about her, about everything you might not be able to do with her if you don't do the therapy." MJ continued, trying to keep her voice even so she didn't burst into tears or risk waking the toddler in the other room.

Peter was silent the entire time, lowering his gaze to the floor slowly. To tell the truth he hadn't thought of May as much as he should have, all he could think of was his stupid leg and how much it bothered him. He was being selfish, complaining instead of pushing through it like he used to. "You're right... I'm sorry. I just- I'm frustrated." He confessed, looking up to meet her green eyes.

"I know you are, Tiger. Think you can do just a few more steps today, after that you can relax for a bit." MJ gave a soft smile when her husband nodded, leading a bit further despite the slowness of his movement.

"Something tells me I'm going to need a cane." Peter joked, grinning when he heard that amazing laugh come from her. God, he loved that laugh more than anything in the world. It was a beautiful sound, one of the best things he's heard.


	2. Being Spider-Dad

Later that night a loud wailing woke both parents, the joys of having a kid it seems.

MJ sat up slowly and went to get up, looking back when she felt a hand on her arm. She quirked a brow at her husband and watched as he climbed out of the bed, opening her mouth to speak before he shushed her with a soft kiss.

"I've got her." Peter whispered, shuffling out of the room. He crossed the hall and smiled softly when he entered the room, glancing around a little before seeing a small Spider-Man plushie on the floor. He smiled a little and scooped the plushie up slowly, crossing towards the small bed.

Peter smiled lovingly when the tears finally stopped as May finally recognized her father's face. He sat down on the side of the bed and gathered her into arms, bouncing her a little on his good leg, hearing her giggle quietly.

"Feel better? You probably just wanted Daddy's attention, right? Your Mom's the same, ah you don't care." Peter chuckled softly and poked her nose gently, holding out the little plush toy. He grinned a little when she took the toy from his hand. "That's right, Mayday, Spider-Plushie was just protecting you from the bad guys. That's why I found him all the way over there." He pointed over near the door with a smile, noticing MJ in the doorway.

"Looks like she just wanted Daddy to say hi." Mary Jane said with a chuckle, entering the room. She sat down and smoothed out May's red hair with a grin, gently taking the girl from her father's grasp. MJ smiled cheerily and set May on her lap before covering her own eyes. "Where's Mommy? Oh no, where'd she go?" She dramatically moved her hands from her eyes, laughing a little at the excited giggling from the two year old.

"Oh good you're back." Peter joked, laughing lightly when MJ elbowed him in the ribs.


End file.
